Awakened, my way
by black medusia
Summary: This is written right after Burned
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

Stark and I came back to the real world and left otherworld. Sadly, so did Kalona but he isn't near ! I was really sad I lost Heath but I knew he was in a better safer place surrounded by people who loved him. I just wasn't there and it was okay. I'm glad Stark got me to come back, there is a serious mess to clean up and it made me realize I was in love with him, Stark my warrior, my guardian.

I couldn't believe I didn't get over myself and pull myself together. I mean I can't leave my friends in this mess, my love in a mental and emotional, and the world that may be in danger. Goddess, I'm sorry I let you down but thanks to my warrior-guardian I found myself and will do my job to be your Chosen one. Stark, I need you more than ever, I love you!

_I love you too._

What the…

_When you agreed to let me be your guardian our bond strengthen and now we can communicate mentally. _

Well, If you can read my thoughts why can't I read your thoughts, cocky macho warrior Guardian of mine.

_How do you think I'm answering?_

"Why on earth that is not spirit world are you two staring at each other? You should be embracing your friends!" Aphrodite was unusually nice, odd.

I looked around and noticed this was a place I did not know."Where am I?"

"Some Irish island" The Twins replied with tears in their eyes.

"A Scottish Island, mainly for warrior or guardians" Damien said with tears on his cheek. Sitting on Starks lap which I had been doing like five minutes after our kiss I hugged my friends. Stark kept his hold on, obviously not willing to let me go but to mold his behavior to stay beside me.

I turned to him and kissed him once again "Thank you for coming after me, I love you James Stark"

"I love you too always have and will, never call me James"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

"Hello! Arrow boy I know we all miss Zoey and that you love her but we don't want to see you make love to her. And I'm the one known as the slut!" We all were listening to her rant on about our kiss and little words of love. I blushed and wondered why she could be so bipolar.

I mean one second she's embracing me thanking Nyx that I got my soul together , the next thing you know I'm being griped at for loving my guardian. It was simple kiss not the heavy make out she probably would of done.

I let out a sigh and realized I may have been asleep or unconscious to my body for quite a few days , but I was still exhausted. I wouldn't mind going to sleep in my warri-guardians arms and dreamed of…

"Hag from hell, don't you think you should ?" Shaunee began and as usual Erin finished "let Z and her man have a little kiss ?" then they said all together "Zoey finally got back and you know he cried for her!"

_You cried for me_

_Yes and Z don't think just because I miss you that I'm a wuss_

I started to roll my eyes at him but he started tickling me and making me laugh and stop the fight forming between the Twins and Aphrodite.

"Aye laddie, thatis na way to treat ya Ace, ya queen." said the warrior or was he a guardian? I didn't know but I did know the one thing, when he said that he made me laugh at the remembrance of Stark mocking him in the Otherworld.

It also made me remember that we should be going, should leave and that wherever we went we should be together and away from Kalona. The farther I'm away from that that that evil son of a bitch the better.

I knew Stark heard me because he replied to my thoughts .

_I agree my queen, we should stay away from Kalona but you have to dfeat him and we can't lead him hear. These warriors and guardians help me get you back. I understand if you don't want to deal with Kalona now but you will have to in time. _

_I know._

That was all I sent him and now it was time to tell my friends that we should be leaving this place. I was so tired though I let stark talk me into staying one night befor I nnounced we would be leaving soon. If I didn't love stark as much as I did I would've suggested we leave tonight. Yet that one emotion , one emotion that could shatter me, always wavered y judgment as well as actions. He obviously knew this and was going to use it against me and I felt his emotion and ,well I was right.

I knew we were in deep trouble so I sent a silent prayer to Nyx, knowing that Kalona will no longer take mercy on me ._ Nyx protect us and guide us in he direction of the path that you chose for us, I won't take so long to oblige this time, I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

Sleeping peacefully in my warri-guardians arms, we entered each other dreams. It was wonderful, for once- having a guy in my dreams was very enjoying. No Kalona, thank you Nyx. We were at what looked like a forest with a beautiful lake. There was nice sand that changed colors depending on how close you were to the lake.

He grabbed me by the waist to turn me to face him; He looked completely bad- boy gorgeous. I mean there was that cocky smile of his, his hair looked windblown and completely sexy, and his body, as he so often said, was really hot.

I smiled back at the guy I would be eternally greatfull to for helping me by putting himself at risk. I couldn't help but think I was the monster for hurting and killing the men I loved. I mean I never really loved Erik but I hurt him anyway so I guess I'm bad luck to every guy I come in contact with.

_You didn't hurt me, it was self-inflicted._

Well, looks he heard my monologue on how horrible I think I am.

_And you are not horrible._

Yes I am, I think to him. I just can't get over my little pity fest.

He takes me into his arms and says aloud, probably hoping it would cause a deeper effect then his mind talk.

"You Are Not Horrible, you're just having a very unhappy and unlucky week or has it been a month? It doesn't matter, my little Z bird," I felt my cheeks redden from the cute nickname he just gave me, mixture of my friends' nick name and my grandma's. I liked the nick name I also liked the feel of his strong muscular arms around me. They made me feel safe, he made me feel safe. Oh, goddess, I loved him soooo much.

"I love you, James Stark; you know that right?" I knew he did I just wanted to hear him say he loved me, I liked the way his voice sounded when he told me. In fact I mainly liked his voice; it was masculine and sexy with a pinch of sincerity.

"I love you too, Z, and yes I know you like my hot body." Why did he feel the need to listen to every single thought I had and mainly the ones about him. He could be so cocky sometimes and as much as it aggravated me it also made me love him more. I wouldn't have my warrior/guardian any other way.

Thinking like this made me feel a little odd thinking that my soul was shattered just a few hours ago. Now I'm back where I belong though and I have a life to live and a vicious immortal enemy that I have to destroy. Maybe I'll do it later, when Stark and I wake up we as in Stark, me , and the gang are going to leave this island and hope Neferet doesn't attack these nice warriors and their queen.

Now though, right this moment I'm going to enjoy my dream and Stark. I've missed him soooo much while I had been … shattered. That doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a slut or at least I hope it didn't.

_I wish she would though, I mean she is one hot vamp priestess. _I heard one of Stark's thought and my face got redder and I stepped out of his arms and he tried to catch me but I pulled away then, somehow, me being mad at him turned if a playful, sexual, game of tag.

That game lasted until we had to wake up and find a way to leave and a place to go. I didn't want to face Kalona right now, I'm too weak; he may be too but he has Neferet and I sure as hell don't want take any crap from her at this moment of day and time.

"Wake up, Zoey"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4:

"Wake up, Zoey" I heard for the second time and it sure as hell was not Stark. It was feminine and for some reason I thought it was Neferet. I called the elements to me to prepare myself for whatever I may have to deal with.

_What is it Z?_

I still felt weak but I knew I had to fight her. She was evil, immortal, and needed to go to hell.

She smiled and her eyes somehow slit into cat's eyes. She was radiating evil power. Stark was talking in my mind but he looked unconscious.

"Zoey, you should die, little bird should be killed. MY little one will get you little bird. I will kill you Redbird, Zoey Redbird." she reached a hand out to me and I screamed, in mind and out loud. I was hoping I could wake up Stark or have someone else to get Her out of here.

No one came and Stark was yelling in mind but I was too terrified to notice and then in my mind I knew I was being irrational and that I shouldn't scream. But She was soooo scary…

After two more ear piercing screams I was finally able to stop and notice something:

She was smiling- enjoying my terror.

No one was coming- leaving me to face Her alone.

Stark wouldn't wake up- maybe he was hurt and unable to help.

"So young one, what is it being the reason of your life still being?" She asked it kind and sweetly in a voice that sent shivers high up into my back bone.

_Stark_ I called to him mentally; I needed his help. I wanted to leave. I felt horribly fragile.

"You will listen to me, Cherokee brat, you should be dead and if my own can't kill you than I will" She reached at me and I used fire and burnt her hand to keep Her away. She got mad and reached threw my fire shield and grabbed my Wrist in a hard hold.

I screamed as her mails dug into my wrist. Stark, help me was my last thought as blackness spread from the wound She created and engulfed me slowly and painfully. I kept trying to break free, it was useless blackness engulfed me and I had no help and no love. I didn't have my Stark.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and love ya if you still have hope for an update**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ahhh!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up and I am hoping that that little dream was just a nightmare or a sick joke.

I. Am. Not. Ready. For. A. Fight. Again.

I was shivering and completely mortified with fear. I practically jumped off the bed when I became aware of Stark comforting me. How in hell could I miss hat. I turned my head towards him and cried. I hated that person. Whoever the hell She is.

She hurt me

Scared me

And threatened me.

No what was I suppose to do?

As this little question crossed my mind I became aware of te wound on my wrist. It wasn't there but I felt it and it hurt. I was so glad I was safe in my warri- guardians arms. Goddess I love him soooo much. He is who brought me back. Talked me into it and saved me. I was sooo lucky to have him but I didn't deserve him. I wish I did but no I am just a broken priestess that can kick some major Ass.

When did I start to cuss so much?

I don't know and my wondering brain is comforting me as well as driving me insane. I must be mental; there has to be psychological disease for what I am feeling. Maybe partial insanity and dreams of scary crazy bitches is a side-effect of a shattered soul made whole again. I doubt it, I just have bad luck . Goddess am I mental? I sent to thoughts and crazy mind in a silent prayer to my goddess ,Nyx.

"No my u-we-tsi-gea, you are not mental and that dream you have had was real in a reality dream. Very similar to Kalona and his attempts to lead you away from me."

Guess who just appeared to help the scared powerful priestess?

Nyx.

"Thank you Nyx, but who is she?"

"That my child, is for you to find out with your friends but I will tell you this: She is the exact of what I am not. She is light and evil. She is one that will have allies pf whom most vampires hate and some will unwillingly join. For justice is what she is against and revenge is what fuels her. Good-bye Zoey and her guardian, Stark"

Poof.

She left and I have so many questions unanswered that I , supposedly, have to find out on my own with the gang and Stark.

That is just great. Terrific. The nonmetal powerful priestess who control all the element is most likely to go insane trying to figure this out. I am so glad I have Stark and the gang to help me o r I probably truly go mad and end up back in that spirit world where ,when I was shattered, I dwelled.

I turned to Stark hoping he could distract me from my self- criticizing mind. He cleared his throat and asked a simple question I really didn't want to relieve. "So…What did you dream about?" I told him and ended up crying and after three sorrow filled minutes I told him "I can still feel it."

"Hmm"

"I can still feel what she did to my wrist, it still hurts"

"I don't see anything"

"But can't you feel it, through the bond?"

"Yes, if I concentrate, but nothing compares to how much I felt when your soul was shattered when I thought I was never going hear your voice again or see you smile and I refused to even think of you death. Nut when I eventually did I though I might go insane and I seriously thought about killing myself.'

"Don't ever think about killing your self or I will follow you and torment you for all eternity, got it?"

"Yes, my queen"

"And don't call me that anything but that … and priestess"

"Okay my little Zbird"

I giggled and decided that was enough of arguing and kissed him. I really enjoyed kissing Stark. He was so sweet but he was a warrior so I felt his tongue dominating mine and that made me moan. The he had the stupidity to pull back kiss me on the forehead." Ah! My little Zbird you need sleep that dream may have frighten you but as much as I hate to say this, my hot bod is not your cure, a good night sleep is if you have a night mare I'll jump in and rescue you my love, my Zbird." I hit him in the arm for his stupid cockyness that could always make me go mad but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I did eventually go to sleep and to make sure I was save I pulled him along with me when he was finally unconscious and he playfully yelled "Hey!"


	6. authors note: help

Writers block, I finally know how it feels . Sorry but I can't think of what I should write if anyone is kind enough to help me pleeeeease give me some ideas for the dream. Place? Fight? Her? Anything? I'm trying to update but my mind is a complete blank.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey" I replied at him in a very terminator mockery voice. He laughed at that though apparently crazy Z is hilarious. At least I have the tension relief of his gorgeous smile. In fact I was so caught up in his amazingly brown eyes that it took at least 10 minutes to notice where my wondrous dreamland imagination came up with. The place was truly beautiful , extraordinary.

The sky was a crossing blend of blue- to purple- to pink. The ocean was magnificent mirror of the clear sky that was filled with stars and a magnificent crescent moon. The sand on the beach was a deep deep sapphire blue. I was wearing a blue bikini that was the exact color of my tattoos and Stark had brown swim trunks that red triangles at each side; that red was his tattoos colors as well.

There was slight breeze but the air was warm and the ocean, even as a mirror, looked unbelievably inviting. I had only to look at Starks eager face to know I was going to get thrown into a nice shallow-deep area.

Better believe it. I bolted to the right as he made a grab for my left and ran away from. He chased and we were laughing the whole time. He knew I was I was playing and within thirty minutes of dream land he had caught me and was carrying me bridal style into the water. Even as the was disturbed it still looked like a mirror, at least to me.

"Aw, Z, the water is freezing; your just going to love it aren't ya?" he said or asked as he dropped me into the ocean and sure enough it was freakin' ice cold. "Stark I yelled as I used my gift and got a tidal wave to get back at him and I received the pleasure of his gasp and the widen o his eyes in complete terror/shock.

He lifted his dripping wet head out of the water, shock it once, and shuddered. I smile sweetly at him and said "Payback" he had a very mischievous grin on his face as he grabbed my waist and held my back to his chest. " OH! Z, I am going t show you my very special payback. Your Little Sweet Punishment"

I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about before he started tickling me half to death, very not expected. I was having hystericals and finally his hold loosen up and I started tickling him back and we were ticking each other and dying from laughter and it felt like it lasted forever. Then it stopped immediately when I got a look in his eyes.

They were so lustful and I knew my eyes were saying the same as laughter left them and filled with it.

In this dream I will not be worrying about Her. I smiled up at him and he gave me his cocky smile that love with all my heart. I leaned upward as he bent down and we kissed sweetly and tenderly and suddenly it was very very passionate. His hands cupped my soaked bikini covered breast and I trailed my fingers down his chest and over his very muscular six- pack. His hands went to my waist and he picked up and my legs went around his waist. If anyone else was there they wouldn't seem y legs because we were just above that level.

He kept on kissing me and , while still carrying on the kiss, carried me to the blue sand. He laid me on a red blanket and positioned himself in between my legs or should I say thighs? And while I'm questioning, where the hell did it come from? O well I'm glad it's here. I am even more glad that Stark is here with me and that is really my dream. It would even be better if this was reality but no way would this place exist. I was too perfect for nothing but a simple dream that was completely amazing.

I was sure as hell not going to go all the way in a dream when I haven't in reality but just feeling him near and close like this was amazing making me question my morals I made since my mistake. I might as well staked them in there imaginary heart the day I met Stark my Guardian and my love.

I just began kissing his neck when a tidal wave from siome unknown force splashed both of us.

IT

WAS

COMPLETELY

SHOCKING.

I gasped and heard Stark groan as we woke up from our seriously hot and very happy from the dream. Our dream. I blinked and opened my eyes to see him in the position we in the dream and noticed his hair was the same. As in soaking wet. Apparently they decided, they being my friends, to wake us up with a pail of water.

What the Hell were they thinking?

I really REALLY liked that dream and I knew Stark did too.

_You bet I did._


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

"What the hell?" Stark yelled at Erin who apparently use the pail I thought. I was mad too and was using the elements fire and air to dry me and Stark. We actually looked like the dream really happened. I would love to have my dream back. And with Starks reply from earlier I knew he did too. I was mad but I was also too busy to do what Stark was doing. Venting out our anger at the disturbing of a wondrous dream.

Ugh! Why couldn't that place be real I would love to visit it on almost every vacations. Purple sky? Blue sand? Mirror ocean? Yeah that's not real. But a girl can always dream and oh I loved that dream. I love being close to Stark, but I know I'm not ready-especially after the accident with Loren. How can I be so stupid? With Stark I'm going to be as careful as possible and make sure everything is perfect and locked.

"Zoey?Z? Zoeeeeeeeeeeeey?" Huh? I blinked at least five times before I concentrate on Aphrodite. ans ask my thought "Huh?" She looks really and I mean really annoyed.

"What Aphrodite? I'm sorry I zoned out but what where you saying and I mean the part that wasn't my name?"

She groans and glares daggers at me, the girl who just got over a shattered soul. "Zoey, I asked where the hell are we going to go? Your right we can't stay here! But we can't go to the house of Night that will be the first place she looks? We can't go to our homes before vampirism because well they'll look there too! Where the fuck do you think we are going to do, Z?" She had tears in her eyes that knew how to stay inside the eyelid.

I did not know. My head hurt and I couldn't think then Damien said "Aphrodite shut with the blaspheme Zoey is finally back and you go ahead and dishearten and thwart her. Ignominy on you-shame on you"

Big words I hardly understood but I was glad for the quiet and then I *smile* think I have an idea. The Twins will hate it and so will Aphrodite.

"I have an idea…"

they all looked at me waiting for me to continue and I smile at them, but mainly at Aphrodite and the Twins.

"Well what is it Z?" the Twins act in union and then I'm wondering what happened with the water prank but I shake it off, mentally. And try persuasion before revealing my little idea.

"If we stay in one place for too long they may find us, correct?"

"Yeah.." Stark

"So.."Aphrodite

"What are you thinking of" Twins.

I smile extra sweetly at them once again.

" if we keep moving they wouldn't be able to know where we are right?"

Damien nods, yes I got my smartest friends' backup.

I smile darkly this time and said "let's go to an outdoors man store…we are going camping."

Then it was time for the yelling and arguing


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"excuse me we sure as hell aren't going camping!"

"Are you serious"

"Brilliant"

"Hmmm"

"Are you listening to me.."

Who would listen to you-"

"Hag from hell"

"It is the most reasonable solution"

"never went camping before"

"Are you not listening? I sure as hell am not going camping"

"For once-"

"She is right"

They kept yelling and screaming off their throats at each other so I decided to tune them out and let them calm down. It took so long that I actually fell asleep for three minutes in my guardians arms. H woke me up so no one else would yell at me and even if they did he would protect me.

"It is settled we are going camping and to do so we are going to go shopping for correct outdoorsy wear, supplies, and shoes" I told them and then raised my hand when they began to argue and used my 'Priestess voice' to sound sure and finalize the command.

The y shut up pretty quick after that!

_That's my Zbird!_

_I inwardly smile at his little comment I don't know why but it really pleased me. Focus Z I scolded myself as I started thinking waaayy to much on Stark. I took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at the Twins "That shouldn't be too hard, I believe you are or at least were good shoppers, correct?"_

"_Most certainly Z-"_

"_We will find the cutest wear that is for camping, what is that stuff like?"_

_I groan and then decided I would go with them as I started to explain. "jeans that are not tight or lose and shirts you don't see on runways, have glitter or any special design. And no heals! Sneakers or boots"_

"_what about high heel boots?"_

"_Or those cute high heel sneakers?"_

"_No!"_

"_Okay then once we get off this island we are going shopping and I mean all of us Stark. Damien and , You get to pick out the tents, sleeping bags, lanterns/flashlights, folding chairs, coolers, and those big plastic chest. Stark and Darius , you get the tools like an ax, hand-say , multi-tools, hammer , nails, and rope. Jack, you'll get cooking supplies pots, pans, utensils, can openers, charcoal and a grill(charcoal grill). Aphrodite your in charge of hygiene since you don't want t o dill with too much smells. That means tooth brush , soap, towels, toothpaste, floss, water bucket water carrier, sponge, and brushes. I'll handle food area and the twins get foil, cutting board, plastic plates, table cloth, batteries -check with Stark with what kind we need for the flashlights, matches or lighters, tarps, sun screen, bug spray, garbage bags, and zip block bags. After yall are done with that we will go pick out nine outfits, we can wash and re-wear. "_

_After that breath taking speech I laid back in my warri- guardians arms, why can't I get it that he is more than a warrior now. _

_After that we went to the air port to Minnesota and then to Bob's used car shack. We got in a 4 large vans me and Stark in the black one, twins in the blue one, Aphrodite and Darius is the silver one, and Damien and Jack in the red one. We got on the road and divided into groups and went to the only two outdoor stores in Lowell, Minnesota. Me, stark, Darius ,and Aphrodite went to Stines and the Super Wal-Mart right beside it . The Twins, Jack , and Damien to bass- pro shop._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After we got done shopping for supplies and we made the guys, Darius and Stark, cram all the stuff into the vans we headed to Bass pro shop to shop for clothing and backpack to carry it in. We decided to shorten the load to five outfits and just do more laundry. The twins and Aphrodite complained. We eventually finished and headed out of the State down south and we only drove for four hours before we decided to make camp I made a cave using my gifts and Stark made the tent. Everyone else, even Aphrodite, unpacked the vehicles and started putting them in place I did the same. There were five tents we split up into groups of two , the same two as we did when we were driving.

Every one took there sleeping bag to there own little tent and when me and Stark got to our ting we laid the sleeping bags out like blankets his was on the floor mine was a blanket we laid down together and fell asleep. I could and would get use to this , I actually like this part of the complicated journey. Being safe in my warriors arms, my guardians arms. I love him too much. S I fall asleep I tell Him " I love you ,Stark".

**Really short but please review I think I'm getting better but I need to build up the suspense.**

**-Medusia , Black Medusia **


	11. Chapter 10

**I had to say one thing first. I'm trying my hardest to make this sound good and not to stretch it to were it's boring and I also wanted to thank **DarkSunshine24 **for all of her reviews. So I'll try to make things more interesting and a little bit longer.**

-Medusia

Chapter 10:

_Zbird, wakeup it time to get up_

I heard Stark whispering in my head and I blinked and notice it was dark and was time to get up. I moved up and kissed Stark very sweetly. He returned it and somehow I ended up on my back with his arms constricting around my waist and my hands tangling in his hair. I loved him so much but we had a lot to do.

_Stark! We have to stop, we have a lot of work to do. Stark!_ I tried to talk some since into him but my will to do that was unwilling. It worked though he rolled off of me and I grabbed my stuff and went outside.

There I made a tiny cave and lit it up with those woody stake looking things that have fire on top of them. Note To Self: Ask Damien the name of it. I got dressed rather quickly and was wearing kaki pants, brown boots, and a green T shirt. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and went out of my little cave and everyone was dressed waiting for me.

"okay Z"

"What do you want us to do ?"

" Where is our destination?"

" When are going to face Neferet?"

"What about Kalona?"

"The Vamp Council?"

"Is Kalona interfering with your dreams?"

"IS he still after A-ya?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What about the House of Night?"

"Are you going to be the High Priestess, or what?"

"what do you think the Council will decide?"

"Is Kalona even coming back?"

"What even happen in the other realm?'

"Was it hard for you?"

'What about Kalona's and Neferet's bond?"

There where so many questions and they were asking me but the last one was the one that caught my attention. It created more questions inside my head:

What about the bond?

Did Neferet put him up to this?

How did she react when he failed?

Did the journey effect his Strengths?

Did it cause a weakness?

Is Neferet as strong as Kalona ?

Is she stronger?

**Kalona's POV **

Ow, that hurt. She has gotten stronger and is using my time of weakness to lash out at me.

"You idiot! You let her escape! You let her live!" she kept yelling and her lip was curling in disgust with the last word. Her powers seemed to keep growing and growing each time she hit. Then I noticed something:

I was loosing everything and it was going to her. My power. My Strength. My Immortality.

With one final power burst she took everything in me that made me immortal. I was mortal. Not just that but I was also a weak pathetic human.

If Zoey came after me I would have no way to fight her. Would die an easy death. The only problem is I think Neferet will beat her to it. I'm going to die and I have no hope left in this world or any other. I won't only die as a body but also as a soul since mine was cast out of the other world.

Nyx, my love, my priestess, my goddess. I Am. Sorry.

**Back to Zoey's POV **

**As I wonder and pondered these thoughts one big lash of guilt and worry over comes me. O goddess! Stevie Rae. **

"**Stark, make them stop from whatever stupid thing they're yelling and arguing over. We have to think about Stevie Rae!" **

**As I said her name everyone looked over at me and I swear everyone looked engulfed in worry. Except Aphrodite who looked guilty and very ready to tell me something that she probably should of already said. **


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11:

**Stevie Rae:**

I know three things know that are going to affect life drastically.

Zoey is back

Rephaim is gone

Kalona is back

The first one is great because Zoey is my friend and I love her more than farmer likes a good harvest. In fact there are a lot of reasons to be happy Z is back. I just said one and another would be that the world won't go into a big jumbled mess like Aphrodite said.

The second and third are both bad and are connected. Rephiam left to go to his father once I figured out I was in love with him. Kalona is most likely gonna hunt down Z. There is a huge possibility that there may be a battle between us and them therefore a fight between me and Rephiam. That may in with me killing the man I fell in love with. I don't care if he is a raven-mocker he will always be a caring person to me. Even if in the future he tries to kill me.

I'm in love with a Raven Mocker. I wonder if he loves me too…

**Neferet POV**

I AM AN IMMORTAL. Ha ha ha…

I could go and kill Zoey Redbird all by myself.

I turned Kalona into a damned human.

Should I kill him?

It would be fun…

I want to exercise my power.

I want to concur the world.

But the council stands in the way.

Zoey stands in the way.

Kalona will stand in the way ….but not for long.

But before I know it Kalona has disappeared and I don't know where he went.

I got all caught up in my rants I forgot about him being able to crawl; he couldn't walk since I broke both his legs when I was laughing.

Wonder what he is going to try.

O well no one will believe what really happened.

If I find him he's dead.

If Zoey finds him, he's dead.

If the council finds out he lied about who he is, he's dead.

Either way, I will be rid of him. The only way he could survive is if he accepts his non humane humanity.

What if he joins the people of Faith?

I want him dead.

**John Montgomery POV**

I was heading back to my home which I owned and my wife who I controlled completely. She even chose me over her own daughter who turned into one of those unholy creatures of the Night. A Vampire. Filthy creatures that should be put down. Those monsters shouldn't exist; they go against the lord and worship some ridiculous goddess.

"Help me..." what was that it sounded like 'help me' then I felt something touch my arm. It was a man who looked like he was beaten to a pulp. He had a lot of scratches and was missing a lot of blood but wore hardly and any on his clothes. He had huge scars on his back. It was as if a creature took two strips of skin and ripped it off the poor guys back.

"Come on Sir I'll help you." I tell the poor guy, he looks to be in his forties. I take him to the hospital and I ask him his name. "Kalona" is his reply. O so the guy is Cherokee. Maybe I can talk some since into him when he is more coherent.

**Rephiam POV**

I miss my Stevie Rae

My father is hurt... but he abandoned me before; shouldn't I do the same.

What side do I chose?

Who should I chose?

Father or Stevie Rae?

I love her.

**Stark's POV**

Zoey is so wonderful. We are always together even in our dreams which is like both combined and her imagination of places are exquisitely beautiful. I love her more than anyone can love anything. I was so glad that she came back. we haven't done it yet because I can tell she isn't ready. I will never make my Zbird do anything she isn't ready for. Goddess, I love her so much. She is smart, beautiful, and deadly. Everything a guy could want in a girl. She was very mature and sounding more and more like a Priestess as days went by. When She mentioned Stevie Rae I wondered what the hell is going on at the house of night.

When are we going to get Stevie Rae to go on our little Journey as well? I'm pretty sure it would work better with two gifted with earth instead of one, not that she is better than My Sweet Little Zbird.

**Zoey POV**

What are we going to do?


	13. authors note: Sorry

**I won't be updating anytime soon. My family wants to spend 'quality time together'. when your sister is going to college and you're the only one left, you get shipped to Missouri for nine days with your sister and parents with No internet access. It's a birthday gift **** -not really, If I get bored and have extra time before I leave tomorrow I'll update. Oh and **Chocoville,**thanks for the advice I'll use it on my next chapter.**

** -Medusia **


	14. Chapter 12

**Kalona's POV**

Zoey once mentioned the People of Faith and how much she hated them. I honestly didn't understand why.

This Guy was of The People of Faith and he was helping me. He is wondering who I am, Where I originate from, my past, and many other assumptions. How do I know his? I don't know how I will answer. My best chance is mention small facts which will turn them against those double-crossing vampires. Like maybe saying Neferet attacked me. That vampires are way too dangerous and my name but everything before my beating is foggy and I can't remember any of it. That is what I am going to do.

"Kalona…?" the nice man asked to see if I was awake I will ask the basic weak or damaged man questions:

"Where am I?

"Who are you?"

"What happened?"

I asked these questions even though I didn't expect answer. Just playing the role to live with my soul while I quickly age and die each day like any human will. This guy probably will die within the range between ten and twenty years. Age is very horrid for people of humanity. Know I have no humanity yet I am human because the bitch stole all my powers from me.

She stole my immortality.

She ripped my wings off of my back.

She some how stole my power.

She took my strength and speed.

The little girl is now a powerful wench that wants revenge against the humans and Zoey, my little A-ya who I never truly loved. I wonder if all this bad …stuff that is happening to me is my hard earned Karma or Nyx laughing and punishing me.

If it's Karma I don't find it funny. I hate humans now I am one. Does this mean I hate myself?

**Neferet's POV**

That spineless little excuses' of an Immortal… well use-to-be -immortal. I took it from him and gave it to someone more deserving of the gift of immortality. Me. Now onto my to-do list. Gist thing on the agenda: Eliminate the little powerful bitch who I can't seem to kill no matter how hard I try. One I can't even seem to isolate. Zoey Redbird.

I will find her. Torture her. Kill her friends and then, finally, kill her.

This will be fun.

**Zoey's POV **

We were NOT going to go back to the house of night any time soon because of the risk but it made me soooo sad to be away from my best friend. I worried about her constantly but Stark comforted me. I don't know what I would do without him know and we only met a couple of weeks ago. Yet, the moment I met Stark, I knew things were going to get interesting. When your with a guy whom is sweet, kind, caring, and sexy what are you going to do. But it went deeper than that, way deeper.

He looked over at me and smiled. Please tell me he didn't hear the last part.

_I felt connected to you too Zbird_

Well know I don't feel like a complete idiot and my heart feels as warm as my cheeks do from the little nickname he gave me. It was sweet and a mixture of what my friends' and my grandmother's nickname: Z and Zoeybird which equals the his nickname for me: Zbird. I sighed and tried to block my mind babble from myself no matter how weird that sounds.

We were going to stay in a place for three days to settle, rest, pack up and leave but Aphrodite was tired so was I so we decide on five days per stay for extra rest and only leave early if there is a slight chance of a threat. We were in South Dakota and heading to and we were about 65 minutes from Wyoming and everything was going fine. I really needed to relax anyway. This morning I saw my reflection and almost jumped out of my skin. Even with some sleep I still looked a mess and to top it off, I had a voice arguing with me in my head: Stark.

I always knew I would be safe with my warrior and now it felt like he was taking all the grief out of me. I wanted to share all my life with him, my memories, dreams-though we shared a few already, past, and pain. I don't know what is wrong with me but wanted to be more connected with Stark. I just realized I actually liked his cocky voice inside my head. I loved my Stark, mu warrior, my guardian, my love…

John Montgomery:

Kalona had hardly any memory of his personal life he had a few memories and one real nightmare. One where a realistic vampire I have met in person attacked him. Neferet. That crazy unholy creature threatened me. I wonder if this poor soul had a warning or just cruelty. Surely a warning would of come from a job like this. I shall sow him the way of god and may prayer heal him well. I think I should take him home, I doubt my wife would mind. I have complete control over her. I smiled at the mere thought of her abandoning her daughter whom chose darkness over the lord for me.

Life is easy when you know how to control the people close to you. Life is easy when you follow the path of the lord. I will help this poor man. I will talk to the other people of faith and ask for them to see what we should do. The answer is in god. He gives us feelings to act upon and mine is saying that we should attack those unholy bloodsucking monsters.

Maybe She won't be too mad that we will have to kill her daughter. I hope…

**I know over a week of waiting and all you get is this don't worry I'll write more ASAP and sorry for not holding up to your anticipations. Hope it's pretty good though, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 13

Linda Montgomery POV:

My husband is so kind. Allowing that poor unfortunate man stay with us and help him get himself in order. It was so sweet for John to do such a caring thing unlike my ungrateful mother, who still follows the goddess my daughter . I can't wait to hear all the information John has promise me. Mother was completely wrong; he is kind and is open with me and not just keeping me safe.

My daughter believes he was a mistake as she has pointed out so many times. She just can't see I love him, that he makes me happy. I hope she hasn't gotten too much trouble she might have been tossed out of the family by john by me and john. God! That doesn't even sound right; I love her but I tossed her out like a piece a trash I don't want to see again.

Why did I do that?

"Linda?" I heard john call me and I went to him and if Zoey were here she frown at my eagerness to please and serve him as one of my kids would say. I'm not sure which one I really don't know them that well anymore. I use to know them so well I could always know what they were going to do and what they were thinking before I met John. But it was so much easier just following his commands and orders. I probably only thinking about this because Zoey's room was know being used by Kalona.

Why did that name sound so familiar…

Zoey's POV

We had today free because we decided to extend our stay and have fun. We split up into groups of two. I was with Stark, naturally. We were walking it the forest for no reason and then we came across a spot on the mountain that had a great view of the lake and let the full moon reflect her face. It was all so beautiful to me. Much better than Tulsa Oklahoma. The world was such a beautiful place. It would be perfect if it wasn't full of such horrors . And if it wasn't for Stark I would be dwelling on that and not staring at his beautiful chocolate eyes I just seemed o melt in.

_I love you Stark_

_I love you too…Zbird_

I smiled at the nickname and leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips. He tasted so good and he kissed me back and so on.

Soon I was on my back and he was on top of me and was still kissing me. He cupped me threw my turquoise shirt and braw and it still had a lightning pulse of pleasure. I moaned at his touch and I wrapped my arms around his strong, masculine, broad shoulders and held him tight and pulled him closer to me. It was such a nice position too bad some wild animal decided it wanted to jump on Starks back and bout scare the bull poopie out of him. It was practically impossibly to not laugh which is why I did and we moved till we were in a sitting position and had a cute little baby cougar. It was amazing that all felines liked vampires, I wasn't so sure about Stark though; he did have his dog, Duchess. I was so happy though. Everything was finally going right. I love you Stark.

_I love you too, and this is one reason I don't like cats too much. They boss you around and always interfere with important potent moments in history._

"_Like a kiss"_

_Like kissing you, not just your ordinary kiss… _

_I smiled up at him and petted the little cougar._

_Rephiam's POV_

_Stevie Rae is the one who healed me. _

_She is the on whom taught me of laughter and happiness. She taught me of love. _

_She protected me from even her friends._

_She called for My help and cared for me. _

_Stevei Rae is my love. _

_I need her and I want to be with her but I am a hideous Raven Mocker who is hated by most. I wonder why she doesn't help me. _

_But I can't abandon my father as he had done me for only the love I feel towards a mortal vampire. It is wrong! Family before friends that was a saying wasn't it . You support your family even if they don't you , Right? I don't know I never had a friend before Stevie Rae._

_Goddess, I think I love her- wait goddess? Why am I speaking like this. Father frobid it. But I wish I did have the help of someone pure._

"_And you will young one"_

"_Nyx…"_

_Neferet's POV_

"_Young immortal, New immortal, Neferet." _

_I heard someone calling , talking, edging for my attention. Who are and where are you._

"_Child it's me"_

"_Well me, who are you?" I asked blankly and bluntly. She only chuckled an cupped my chin in her pale hand. She smiled and answered without answering the question ._

"_Dear little Immortal. Who impotent ou seem, you failed the task I had sent into your mind to do. I gave ou the knowledge and initiative to become immortal and yet you know nothing, I am the on whom gave you a task against the goddess. You must kill Zoey. She is special and deserves to die. You will kill and if you succeed I will grant you with Wings and you will become a goddess."_

"_Me? A goddess? All I have to do is kill Zoey?" She giggled evilly at my quick understanding and if it's slow well O well I am going to become a goddess when I kill someone I hate. I feel like celebrating. _

"_Now child, you cannot kill just the girl you must kill all that will support her group , guardian,, friends, and maybe a spy if a raven mocker chooses love over loyalty." She knows a lot and is helping me; this is good. She must hate Zoey._

_I wonder why but it doesn't matter what matters is that I have to go on a killing rampage._

_This should be fun a cruel smile curling upon my lips._

_John Montgomery POV_

_I already told Linda about what happened to Kalona and she listened willingly and nodded at my every word I almost smiled at that. Almost. I kept going on how we would have to start a war against the vampires and the n she interrupted me- _

" _Just the vampires not fledglings right? Not my little Zoey!"_

"_No Linda, the fledglings have to go as well." She will follow my choice; she always has. _

_Her eyes looked scared and sad though._

_Nyx's POV_

_Some thing horrid will happen in the future. My U-we-tsi-ge-ya, Zoey ,will have to have the courage and Strength to win and settle the upcoming war. _


	16. Chapter 14

**Linda's POV**

"What? My baby? John! Have you lost your mind? She is my little girl! What's next? My Son or my other Daughter?" His eyes popped out of his head. Good. Wanting to kill my little is wrong with him? Has he always been like this? Is that what my baby meant? Have I completely lost my connection with my children?

"Linda! Calm down. I order you to!" Ohhh now he made mad.

"You order me? You order ME! No John! I order you to stop this charade! This is my Zoey, My baby, my little girl! And you want to harm her, hurt her , Kill her! wehat the hell ha gotten into you? hmm JOhn? " I was practically screaming at him.

"Linda!what is wrong with _you? _you didn;t even protest when you exiled her from this family. I made my decision and it is final!"

" Final! I'll teach you final! Your on the couch no questions! oh and John, love? i want a divorce and you are PATHETIC" I stalked out of the room. What the hell is he thinking! Taking a stranger into MY home. Wanting to murder my daughter! Ohhh, he is in soooo much trouble. I can't believe I let him walk over me for the past few years.

I will make connect with my kids again .

I will be a good mom again.

"I'm Pathetic?" he interupted my thoughts. He was following me. "You are the one who only married me for a safe place! you we're so desperate for me that you negleted your own kids and you didn't even care!So why do you know?" i was getting so sick of his attitude i'm glad his mother gave me that ugly vase thatis, well, why don't you know right here on the table i'm next to. I finally have a reason to break it...against John's head.

I hit him in the back-left side of his neck or shoulder and it broke and he went unconscious.

Maybe mom could help me. First thing first. I have to take care of john. Get him to see things my way or kick him out. Ugh! My horrible Ex-husband is better than him now.

Zoey and Mom were right! Goddess forgive me for my mistakes.

Why did I turn away from her?

For that idiotic murderous moron.

i am leaving him here and taking my kids on a vaccation to mom's.

**Kalona's POV**

This is Zoey's room. It is her past and her childhood memories. This is the living environment she grew up on. Ah! A photo book these mortals hold so dear. If I am one of them I might as well look threw their customs.

Gah! No wonder she hates me. She practically grew up with the boy child I killed. Their relationship grew with time. Don't they all? Well some grow faster than others. She was so pretty and yet always seeming fierce and strong threw every moment taken I the photography.

He closed the book. Zoey's memories were not his for the taking their were as many bad as good though. Even if their wasn't proof he just knew that by her strength. You have to be hurt to be tough , not just gifted. i heard some yelling, a crash of some glass ordimental, and a loud thud. Hmm.. i wonder what that could be...

i don't care and i think I am going mad and I don't even know why.

Maybe this is what you call Bipolar in the mortal realm. if the goddess cared iwould pray to here for help. cause, godddess, i really need it.

**Zoey's POV**

We fell asleep in the view a couple of minutes ago and now the little feline decided to wake us up. It jumped on both us making us jump awake. I practically jumped in his lap and he scooted over too me. Then she scratched Starks hand and left. Stark left out a sharp yelp and the smell of his blood makes me go crazy. I sooo want his blood. But it had to wait, i had to calm this cat down. i called spirit to me and calmed down his/her emotions till she, now i know, was as harmless to nala. then i turned to Stark thirsting for his blood.

He notices my reaction but I wasn't going to suck his alone. I use my nails on my hand for an identical scratch to his, kind of; mine are thinner and there is only one and he had starts drinking from me first and I feel like nothing but melting butter on toast. He's my toast. I let out a moanish growl as I start sucking his blood He taste are so lost in lust, love ,thirst, and hunger that we end up leaving the hand wounds healing and going for each other's necks. i bit down on him at the same time he did one me. He taste so good and his reaction is just as wanton as mine.

I may have to thank that cat because without it I may of have a different waking up with Stark right beside me reaction. don't get me wrong they are all good when i'm with my warrior but this, this was my best one yet. Goddess! I love him so much and I love what he was doing even more. Finally we stopped sucking necks and went to sucking necks and blood. There was no blood burning fire lust but there was definately love-lust.

I ended up on my back with on top of me. when he leftmy lips, i let out a distinck sound of dissaproval over him leaving my lips then he was kissing gently above my colar bone.

I took a deep breath and noticed my watch. We should be heading back,but I don't want to stop.

_But we have to._

_I really don't want to, but I want you to live._

_I do too_

_I love you, James._

_I love you, my Zbird, and please don't call me James._

_Kay, i love you Stark._

Before getting of me he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

he got off me and then helped me up and I missed our previous exercise we were doing. I heard him chuckled. Why did he feel the need to enter my every thought? I wouldn't have him any other way. We smiled and had our hands hand in hand as we headed back to the camp. I loved him so much.

**Rephiam POV**

I have the goddess's protection now. I can be with Stevie Rae I don't know how but I will. I don't want to go against my father but I know if I follow The goddesses path I will have Stevie Rae and I will have the male picture we have seen with feathers in my hair. Not as good as wings but it will do If I can be with my sweet okie Stevie Rae. i love her so much and she loves me. if i have to chose it will be her not my decieving father. i know what i have to do.

I.

Am.

Going.

Against.

My.

Father.

**Stevie Rae POV**

I miss Rephiam.

I may have to fight him.

What if I have to kill him?

I love him, I can't Goddess, HELP!

I hope and wish he will chose me over his unholy, fallen, immortal father.

He probably want

I actually do love him.

I need advice from Z.

I need Rephiam with me, caring for me, protecting me, choosing me.

"_don't worry, my child, Rephiam is on the path to you and he will have no need to be killed" _Nyx came up suddenly and told me and it made me so happy i felt tears of joy well up in my eyes..

She smiled at me kindly and then dissapeared with a flash of purple plae light.


	17. Chapter 15

**Time to cause problems and answer questions.**

**- Medusia**

**Linda's POV**

That is the last straw. I am leaving John and going to Mothers with my kids whom I found out or juvenile and very inappropriate. I am going have to make sure they change immediately. I hope mom will help me fix this. I made so many mistakes and it has took effects on my kids. Why didn't I notice that john was soo horrible before.

Mom and Zoey were right and I am so stupid I hope they forgive me. I hope I can fix this. I really hope I can one day forget all of this mess. I probably won't. But there is always hope or at least I always use to believe. If I don't have hope I most likely fail my children and my happiness. I don't know if I can ever be happy again. I have been such a bad parent no wonder my ex-husband left. I can't even remember his name all that well. I hope I can forget John. Speaking of him, I hope John really likes his time at the house because he is going to have to get use to being alone with the idiots he attempted to help.

I bet the guy is as evil as hell. Why do I have this weird feeling I forgot something….

"MOM!" My two kids yelled at me I blinked nd before I could do anything I drove right of the bridge on accident. I screamed and prayed to Nyx to save my kids even if it meant me dying. The last thing my conscious mind felt was water hitting me as well as glass.

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Aphrodite screeched as she ran over to me and pulled me overto a spot away from Stark but he was coming. So she made it quick.

"I can't see anything."

"What?"

"There is so much unanswered problems that anything can happen and that , somehow, blocked my visions. I can't help or do anything."

I take a deep breath "Stop worrying and calm down! Everything will work out if we follow the right path. Nyx's path."

She relaxes and keeps repeating the word s right and relax. I turn and Stark is there, I walk right into him and don't know if it's on purpose or not. I like being in Mewari-guardians arms.

_What was that about?_

_You should know, I know you were eavesdropping_

He smiled at me innocently I knew he wouldn't deny it. The truth is undeniable when you have a bond like ours. " I'm Not really sorry about that Z." he smiled at me and I couldn't really resist the urge to kiss him. He was so going to pay for eavesdropping though. I don't know when or how but he will maybe in a dream…

_Maybe or maybe not. I could always get you in the dream ya know. _

_I say that your dreaming but I think that's a little ironic._

_I'm dreaming in a dream, yeah that I'll do it._

I rolled my eyes at him until water splashed me and Stark with complete surprise.

"What the hell" Yep he was surprised, more than I thought.

"Shaunee, Erin, Why?"

"You were staring"

" at each other"

"It was creepy"

"So I used water to wake you up"

"And it was funny"

"Certainly Twin"

The explained while interrupting each other perfectly. As if that made since. Why couldn't they yell or snap or say snap out of it. Why did it have to be water. At least they didn't use fire the other element possibility.

Speaking of elements I think it is time for some friendly revenge.

"Air, come to me and trap the twins in the air" I said and soon they were floating and telling me to put them down.

"I don't know….Stark?"

"Yes, love?"

"Should we put them down?"

"I'm not quite sure.." he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Come on guys" Erin started

"Put us down" shaunee finished.

"How bout if they say their sorry.." I thought out loud.

"Only if they mean it.."

Deal we sealed it with a kiss which the twins replied with gagging sounds.

"So say it," I told them.

"We're sorry for splashing' you" Erin began

"But not for gagging at that kiss Z" Shaunee ended.

I put them down and before they could get a word in me and Stark fled to our tent for a serious make out session. I wasn't ready for more. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the kisses though.

**White bull POV**

Every thing will be perfect.

Neferet will cause my chaos.

Kalona will die.

The red one will die when I am free..by Neferet.

She won't mean to but she will.

And when she does I will kill Zoey for she is the only one who can truly defeat me.

Nyx doesn't even know that yet and with a little hope she never will.


	18. Chapter 16

**Zoey's POV **

Everything seem s to be going right.

I am with Stark.

Neferet hasn't came near me.

No sign of Kalona.

No trouble at all.

Yet…

I have … feeling that just overcame me in the middle of the night. Stark said it was probably nothing and told me to sleep. Yet, the feeling hasn't left yet. I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong and I don't know what. I don't know why either, so now I'm scared and because of that, Stark went super protective warrior mode. Didn't he say he was my guardian now/ o well I guess some things will never change. I think I'm kind of glad of that because I love my Stark.

_I love you too and your mind babble is worse than my word babble that day at the house of night, you know, the first time we slept together._

My cheeks turned redder than a freshly picked tomato. I don't care how many people say it's it's … Cute. It is completely ugly and a hazord that is often used in teasing me. Just wait, he will. I know he will.

_Yes you do. Yoour blush is cute, and not ugly. No matter what you think. _

_Or is it what you think._

_Huh?_

_Oh you know what I mean. maybe I'm right and your wrong._

_I hate to tell you this Z, but I'm the right person in this relationship. And you're just going to have to get use to it._

And with that thought of his in my mind, we began a very intense tickle fight. I lost of course. Who could win against a warrior/guardian as good as mine.

No one, in anything and especially anything physical. Thinking about tjis made forget about my fears and I leaned up and kissed him sweetly and tenderly I loved him more than my need for air and blood.

There was no way I could ever love another person as much as I did him.

_I feel the same for you, my little Zbird._

**Stevie Rae POV**

I miss my Raven mocker. I need him.

_I wish you were here, _I send the thought out even though I knew he wasn't close enough to hear it. I missed him with all my heart but I knew I would kill him if he became a threat. I hope. But Nyx said that wouldn't be a worry. But I do worry.

I don't know what to do.

Then, as I was pacing, saw a huge black shadow flying into my window. It sent a blissful thrill inside me when I noticed it was my love, my raven mocker, my Rephaim. And as he landed the shadowy aura that seemed to engulf him disappeared an he held the appearance of a man with feathers in his hair. He chose me and not his father. Thank you Nyx.

I went to him and soon enough we were embracing each other. Then he said something that completely and utterly shocked me.

"My father, he is human"

I wondered why but didn't have the care to break our happy little bubble. I'd smash anyone with earth who dared to break this amazing bubble of pure peace and love.

**John Montgomery POV**

My idiotic wife has left me, Kalona, and the hose all alone. Just because I wanted to kill her daughter. What is wrong with her? She and her blood line to those Cherokee demons are all going to hell. To win this battle I must kill Linda, Zoey, The old Cherokee women, and all those stupid, murderous vamps.

Kalona is probably one example of a million. They are all evil creations. Yhey deserve to be put down. But how can we destroy them? I have no clue how!

Lord help me!

" I will help you" Said a feminine, powerful voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am an unknown angel, you people of faith must know me by the name Mary. After had my child and died I was gifted as a Avenging angel. To help the followers of the Great I Am."

"Mary, O lord thank you"

"You must plain war, John, if you don't all humanity will fall as will the heaven. Hell will rise and take over the earth. I leave you, John Montgomery, with this task . Assigned to you by our lord."

"Thank you"

"Do you accept?"

"Yes, angel Marry"

"Good bye, young follower, you have much to learn"

**White bull POV**

**I can't believe that idiotic human bought my performance. I must say though, my shape shifting abilities can me very convincing. Ha, this is one war that is sure going to be fun, even if I lose. Though I am sure I will not. I planed out everything perfectly. Nyx, the lunatic goddess of vampires.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Nyx POV**

Something is going on,

Something I don't know.

I only know that there is a strong evil power at work.

One that has never been a god. Something completely horrid.

Why don't I know who is messing with my children of the night.

I know my chosen one will be the only to defeat the power that is so strong it has created mess so deep it turned an immortal human.

I must say, I think he deserves it for all he has done. If he completes six good deeds I will mark him in his second birth, No, I would never give him the opportunity to betray me by letting him back here.

That would be disastrous. I will not allow betrayal to destroy my children or myself.

Zoey, my u-we-tsi-ge-ya, I need you to be strong and to destroy your, our, enemy along with you guardian. You will need him.

**Zoey POV**

What Nyx had sent into my mind confirmed my suspicions something was out there all ,we had to do was figure out what. Me and Stark. I knew this was going to be tough. Hell, everything in my life is hard. It started the day I was born.

I wish, just for once, to not worry. To have a normal lie. But as usual, that is most likely not going to happen. Why was life so hard. Why did the saying "Life isn't fair" have to be true?

" Relax love" Stark was right beside me in an instant.

He put his arms around me. I was comforted and leaned my head back against his left shoulder. Needing it to calm my self down. Needing him to hold myself together.

I took a deep breath and told him what I learned or heard from Nyx.

He was shocked and then I told him almost too low to hear "I'm Scared"

He took me more firmly in his arms sat on a rock. It right beside a very greenish brown lake. He kissed the top of my head and I felt completely at peace.

With him I don't worry as much. He is calm and serenity when I need it most or not at all. He can be annoying as hell but at times, like this, he is my perfect match.

I smiled at that and remembered when I thought we were soul mates.

The smiled and felt tears of joy well up in my eyes. I didn't know how to blink these away.

_You thought we were soul mates? I think I'll hold this against you and use it as a teasing toll along with your blush._

See what I mean? Annoying at hell and yet here I stand still completely in love with him.

I leaned my head up and kissed him, right before I smacked him upside the head. Then I went back to kissing him. Goddess, I loved him. Way too much.

**Stevie Rae POV**

Rephiam and I are together. I didn't know what to tell the guys and thinking about them made me what to

go to them but I didn't know what to do. I knew they needed my help but I could only face Zoey at the

moment. At the moment she was my most trust-worthy friend. She would understand with all the bad stuff

that happened to her. I just wish I knew what to do.

"_**Young one. Red one. You shall go to Zoey with your Consort. You will only meet her and Stark. Fly to her with Rephiam. Both of you are in my heart.**_

"Thank you Nyx" I said it aloud even though she only spoken into my head. I turned to Rephiam and smiled.

He smiled to and came up to kiss me. I kissed him back and smiled.

I let go and started walking off.

Leaving him wondering and following.

"Young Priestess, where and what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to pack, camp ,and find Zoey. She will be alone with Stark for some reason."

And with that we packed. Kissed some. And packed some more.

I held the bags and he held me and flew off into the air and we were looking like a raven's shadow.

All black and foggy around the air that was guiding us. Yet we both could see threw it perfectly.

**Stark POV**

**Zoey and I were off once again. This time alone. We got ourselves a knew car. One that had a few seats and only two were free, the ones me and Zoey sat on, and the rest were filled with our cargo. For some reason me and Zoey had to separate from the gang and we were meeting a friend yet we both didn't know who. We just knew we were heading to Arizona for some reason. **

**I knew though, with Zoey, every thing will be interesting, troubling, victorious, and something worth wild. She was amazing and in my head I heard her mind agree completely with mine. We loved each other so much.**

**I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips before we took off. Sout towards Arizona. And the Twins were pissed , like Aphrodite, because Darius and Zoey wanted them to go north. Cold. To Alaska. I was surprised with the cuss words they could mingle with so easily. It shocked me and after the shock me and Zoey both laughed at their distress. **

**They didn't think it was funny. We gave each other a tight embrace beore leaving them. I let out a sigh as our kiss ended. She hugged me and I hugged her back before. I turned the car south and headed down to Arizona. **


	20. authors note: writers block

**Writers block any ideas send please if not I'll hopefully think of something or get inspired by some song or other inspiration tool. **

**- Medusia **


	21. Chapter 18

**Stark POV**

We were going to Alpine state park and were having a little bit of trouble. The stupid GPS froze up and I didn't know where the hell I was going and now Zoey was yelling at me.

"Just ask for directions"

"No"

"Why not"

"It's useless"

"Its useless being lost!"

"I'm not lost"

Really?" full head on sarcasm from the o so powerful fledgling, Zoey Redbird.

"Yes! I'm just … going the right way."

" you hesitated! You don't know where we are or well were going."

"Maybe…"

"Ask for directions!"

"Stop yelling and no!"

"I'm not yelling and you're stupid."

"You wound me Z, you really do"

"O I'll wound you alright"

"What was that love?"

"Ask, just ask for some directions"

"No, that isn't the right thng to do."

"It's not well then I guess we know who is the smartest one in this relationship"

"Z, stop with the sarcasm."

"Make me!"

"Zoey…"

"Stark?"

"I Am Right"

No: You Are Stubborn."

"Ha, that's something. Coming from you of all people."

"What?"

"You heard me Z"

"Stark you better get some directions"

"I think our conversation is getting funny with your red face"

Her mouth gaps open "STARK!"

"Yes, little Z"

She hits me hard on the head.

"Hey! You're not suppose to hit the driver. It could end in a wreck."

"Not when I could use an element to fix it"

"You would use the elements and fight against me."

"If I have to"

"That's cruel Z"

"Not when you deserve it"

"Zoey.."

"Look! A gas station pull over we could get a map"

"Why?"

"Because you're being to stubborn to ask directions and a map could help"

" fine, but you're getting it."

"fine."

I pull over and she goes in and gets it. And it's just my luck because when she comes back the damn GPS starts working again. She notices and curses the thing in her mind.

"I hate that device" I say and she responds

"Me too, sorry for yelling at you. Love you. James"

'Love you Zbird, and please don't call me James"

She pouts and gives me a light teasing kiss.

We smile at each other before leaving the gas station.

**White bull POV **

Things have taken a drastic turn. Zoey Redbird may actually be able to kill me.. Mo , that mortal child could never do it after all that has happened to her. She will fail and so will her warrior. I am sure of it. Hahahahahhahahhaha.

**Stevie Rae POV**

ME and Rephiam came to Alpine camp grounds and were ready to help Z set up camp. There was only one problem: Zoey and Stark were running late and in about five minutes they would be two hours late. I was starting to worry.

I asked Rephiam if he knew what may happen he tried to be caring and said "Traffic is most likely."

And as I finally talked him into looking for the two drove up in a cute little car filled with all the supplies we need.

I ran over and gave Zoey a huge hug which she hugged me back. I said "Hi" to Stark before we quickly unpacked and set up camp.

Zoey and I decided to put a huge earth cave in the camp site and set up camp in there.

Then Zoey made a little watering hole with a water fountain in the back. It was semi- big. And went to about the waist and was about the size of a big hot tub and I realized that was what is was meant to be.

The place was our little vampire-Raven mocker paradise. Time to end the paradise and tell them about Rephiam. The one who was helping and not saying his name.

"Z… I have to tell you something."

**Linda's POV**

Where am I ?

"Where are my kids?

Are they okay?

What is going on?

**Relax my child**, It was Nyx

Oh MY goddess. I bowed down before her and begged forgiveness.

'Goddess I am so sorry for the way I have acted."

**Relax, relax. You are here to watch over your children. You have died but for your heart I will let you roam the shadow realm and let you watch over your children. Be wary, only your child, Zoeybird, may be able to see you and I ask for you to keep your identity secret for their sake. She is going threw much and your mother will watch over them. **

**thank you Nyx, I thought to my goddess as I walked around into the shadow of my kids and learned to manipulate the shadows to keep my children safe and on the path to the goddess. **

**In this realm, I will not be a disappointment to any one least of all to myself and my goddess.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Aphrodite POV**

Zoey and Stark have left to find that Bumpkin, Stevie Rae. For some reason though, I knew they wouldn't be alone. I didn't know what yet. My visions decided to become foggy on certain events. Nyx told me why though.

_**. ~ Flash back ~ . **_

_I was dreaming and I was all alone. There was only me, a empty ball room, and beautiful spagetti-strpped dress. _

_It wasn't my usual attire, I was elegant and not short. In fact it had a very small train almost unnoticeable.._

_The room was beautiful. It kinda of reminded me of a the Titanic with all the classic and elegant decorations. It was mainly gold and a cream coating it with a shimmering light. Thought it was extremely beautiful I thought I could spend an eternity in here._

"_That is a lovely thing to hear, my daughter. But sadly I bring you hear to tell you news about a force"_

"_What"_

"_There are forces at work, ones I don't control"_

"_What are they"_

"_I do not know my dear and even then I do not think it is wise for you to know"_

"_Thank you for the input Nyx and if you can't even know how can we defeat it."_

"_Smart child, trust in your group and be wary of others." _

"_Any thing else?"_

"_Yes, trust young priestess, Zoey." _

"_Thank you , goddess"_

_**~ End flashback~**_

I wish I knew what was happening. Instead all I know is that I'm with the nerd herd and my hot warrior, Darius. I loved him more than even the goddess could know, which was stupid.

**Zoey POV**

I could hardly believe what Stevie Rae told me. Rephiam, the horrible, favorite son, murderer, raven mocker whom killed tons of people we care about had suddenly turned good and was in love with Stevie Rae. It had to be true though, how else could he look like that nd the goddess herself said he was good what was I suppose to do say :"Oh, Stevie Rae, I know you love him and you two are imprinted but we have to kill him" ? yeah that will go well so I decided to get over this stupid feeling and forgive him. That should be hard and I know I can't completely forgive him but for her, My BFF, I would try , maybe not succeed but try.

So I guess I have no choice but to try. And I will try. I can't say the say the same for Stark. He looks at Rephiam and I can feel his emotion to kill as clearly as I see it in his eyes.

He was thinking very angry thing about Rephiam, so volatile that I decided to block all of those scary profanities.

**Stark POV**

We decided to find a way to calm down so we decided to play a game called Rummy. Me and Zoey were a team and we were against them The game was very odd, I still couldn't understand why the girls were so , what was it that Zoey said about my thoughts, oh yeah volatile in a completive way in the game. And right now we were winning which is strange since we started with negative 49 and them 65.

"Oh, Zoey I am going to beat you sooo bad in this game" Stevie Rae said as she was dealing the cards out. I looked at my seven cards and was momentarily pleased. Had two jacks, two twos, one three-it matched a two, a seven and a six. I was plaining on getting the jack on the table when it was my turn but looked up at Zoey as I felt her glee and confidence.

"Tha was very good shuffle, Stevie Rae, take a look what I've got from that deal" she laid down four Aces a two, three, and four of diamonds. We won and Stevie Rae said "You cheated!" response "How? You shuffled."

"Oh, I don't know but you did! Anyway I need to cool down let's all just go to bed." she took that murderer bird with her. I got mad and ready to cuss him mentally before Z put the cards in the box, left the table, came to me, and dragged me off to our little tent. Kissing her was addictive the more I had, the more my cravings effected me. Goddess, I love her.

_**In the night**_

When we woke up I heard a crazy cackling call and then when we all got out of our safe little tents we had to prepare to fight. Neferet had a small army of red fledglings who were still insane and blood thirsty. Like me and Stevie Rae used to be, according Z on the Stevie Rae part. What did we do? What should we do well it ought to be obvious we….

**My own personal cliff hanger: Review or else you'll never know**


	23. Chapter 20

Zoey POV

**Neferet lead an army of evil fledgling to use. We should of attacked them. But that felt wrong and I new **

**Nyx wanted us to save her children. So what was girl to do in this situation. This girl had a lot to figure it **

**and in so little time. Before I could figure my way threw my thoughts , every one started fighting. My **

**warrior fought with grace and the Raven mocker was pretty good. I still didn't forgive him. I thought I never **

**would. Stevie Rae was kicking ass with earth. ME I finally began fighting with all five elements trying to **

**drive them off and not kill them.**

**Goddess, I need a sign. A nice big one. Maybe with flashing lights and a blow horn so I wouldn't miss it. I **

**really needed one at this moment. And because of that I fainted right in the middle of the fight. The last **

**thing I felt was a faint muscular arm going around my waist. **

**Stark POV**

We were fighting those red idiots whom were trying to kill us when I suddenly had to catch Z.

She was falling; she had fainted.

I wondered why- but it didn't matter.

All that matter was we couldn't fight them without extra help.

We had to run - flee.

**You have to be disappointed on how little I wrote but My sister was hogging the computer for almost the whole day and I just write these in my spare time and post the m so sorry for it's shortness I'll update much more tomorrow. Please review. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Zoey's POV**

I woke up in a moving vehicle and of course, in my guardians' arms. I felt completely out of it . As if all the work I did with my elements cam back and bit me on the butt. And that of course was why I felt completely drain.

The last time I felt this weak was when I had a huge hole in my chest. The last time I was near Stark and had felt weakness this strong, he saw me naked. Hell, he even slept with me. No clothes were token off though.

_Thinking of my hot bod again, Zbird?_

_Could you be any more egotistic? _

"_Only if you want me that way._

_Ughh, why do I love you_

_I'm hurt Z, I'm really hurt._

_You know If I weren't mad at you I would kiss it and make it better._

_You mean my lips or ..YA know _He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

_You know what you are the the most ignorant , big- headed, perverted… _

My thoughts faded away as his lips descended on my softly. His way of telling me to shut up and a sweet way to end our mental battle. I kissed him back and we were so engrossed in the kiss that Stevie rae had to yell our names repeatedly to get the slightest attention.

"Z..Zoey… Stark… Stark.. James Stark and Zoey Montgomery!" we both glared at her and broke the kiss and in union we yelled at her. ::

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

We looked and smiled at each over at that. I loved him so much and I knew we had gone threw a lot of tuff together and grown close rather quickly . And they still had a lot to do and to start with heres a small list:

TO-DO LIST

1.) we had to figure out how we were going to fight these red fledglings without killing them needlessly.

2.) we needed to figure out who is in charge of all this bad stuff.

3.) we had to defeat Neferet.

This was definitely going to be aa= difficult time period, especially when you look over the list and know that the world, or at least the evil half, want us dead- well mainly me.

**Third Person POV**

**Aphrodite and warrior separated from the nerd herd and are going to the house of night and try to get the red fledglings to cooperate with them and help Zoey, they will also will be talking to the blue ones along with the adult vamps who will definitely help. **

**No one knows what to do yet, not even the goddess, Nyx. And that (My dear readers- I had to add that) is not a good thing. **


	25. author's note: i quit!

out of ideas and I think I lost complete them as well as plot. up for grabs if anyone wants it. I quit.


	26. Chapter 22

I'm back! I decided to see if this story is worth figuring out so here is a list of things that you may not of noticed or my computer made me type over:

Rephaim is in a humanish state because he left his father ways and went to Nyx's side

Kalona is human and living with John Montgomery

Zoey's mom is now a shadow spirit looking after her living kids

John is organizing a vampyre hunt

Neferet is now a psychopathic immortal looking for revenge on Zoey

the group has split up into two groups

Neferet has a huge army of Red fledglings going after Z

the white bull is manipulating Neferet

New ideas for the upcoming chapters, give me your input cause it's starting to get confusing for even me.

Zoey and her mom have a talk.

Zoey learns about white bull.

Stevie Rae learns about whit bull and takes the fault.

Stark and Zoey separate into two different groups

Neferet learns she's being manipulated

Kalona kills John and takes his identity

battle between Nyx and white bull

Heath comes back and becomes white bulls assistant

Two groups team back up into one

Please choose three so I can decide which one I can turn into a chapter. if chose none I'll add more confusion.


End file.
